Calling in Sick
by soul punisher
Summary: After calling in sick in a relatively suspicious manner, AppleJack becomes curious about her brother's "sickness".


The sunlight beamed strongly on Sweet Apple Acres as AppleJack continued on with her bucking. She was already tired and it wasn't even noon yet! Why? Because she was the only pony on the premises doing the work; Applebloom couldn't buck down apples for her life, simply due to her size, and her obsession with earning a cutie mark often kept her off practice. Big Macintosh was sick, or so he said. It seemed like it was an excuse to Granny Smith to keep him off the job for the day. At first, she didn't notice, but every week since that first excuse, he always came up with something. What was more interesting was that it was on the same day, every week. Every Tuesday, every week. Old Granny Smith was too senile to notice and Applebloom was too busy and young to realize. AppleJack wiped the sweat from her forehead and look at the rest of the work put out for her.

"Not even a half a' half done." She sighed. This extra work was cutting into her time she could be spending with her friends. The orange pony frowned; she couldn't just stand by letting her bigger brother play lazy while she did his work (which was more than AppleJacks' to begin with)!

She went on a "break" and walked up in front of her brother's room. She thought about knocking but she was controlled by anger. She took a deep sigh and opened the wooden door with much force. "Big Macintosh! We need ta' talk 'bout yer darn-"

But she froze in place at what she saw. At was she _heard_.

Big Macintosh _was_ in bed, with somepony else: Rainbow dash.

"Yes! YES! Give it to me!" Her colorful friend scream as Macintosh continued to deliver deeper thrusts of pleasure from behind her on top of his sturdy bed. Then he began at a faster pace, "How ya' lik'em apples?" He grinned while sweat poured down his red coat.

Rainbow Dash screamed with pleasure, "Oh- No wonder they call you BIG Macintosh!" Her eyes rolled back with ecstasy.

"Maybe we can go to the other hole after-" Rainbow Dash stopped moving. She turned her head ninety degrees left to find AppleJack in completely shock. Big Macintosh then stopped and saw her sister staring.

There was an awkward silence.

"W-what in tarnation…" AppleJack meant to scold her brother and friend but instead whispered, as she was still recovering from the scene.

"Uh…" Big Macintosh began.

"H-hey! What's up AppleJack! W-what are y-you doing here?" Rainbow stumbled her words out as she moved her position an inch away from Big Mac and drew the blanket over the bed, covering the couple.

"Wha-? What the ponyhell are _you_ doing here?" AppleJack retorted.

Rainbow Dash thought for a second. "Uh. Well, um… we…I, was… I was- walking! Yeah! Walking, yeah that's good! I was w-walking arou-"

"Walkin'? _You? Walkin'?_" The orange pony glared.

"W-pfft! Walking? I said flying! I was flying around, when all of a sudden, a giant meteor came at super-fast speed for Equestria! I had to stop it! It was fast- well, not as fast as me of course- but I-"

"Dash?" Her sexual partner voiced, "Ah think we sh'tell 'er."

The rainbow haired pony sighed. She looked down for a moment, then back up at AppleJack. "Okay. AppleJack. This may be a lot for you to handle, but your brother and I are having an affair!"

AppleJack gave a dull look. "Ah noticed."

"Oh…so are we cool then?"

"NO! Big Macintosh, yer lil' 'excuses' are givin' me more trees ta' buck all the while yer back here gettin a smoochie lesson from ma best friend! Why are ya actin like such?"

The red stallion dulled his look and sighed, "Cuz' ah need a break too. Ya getta go out n have parties with all ya'lls friends while ah'm workin the fields all the darn time. Now ah get ma break, n all ah get is a hollerin?"

As much as AppleJack was not a fan of this personal break, she couldn't blame him. He worked twice as hard as she did and always had more trees to buck. He _did_ deserve this rest time. She just didn't expect somepony else to be resting with him. Especially not Rainbow Dash. "Ah…understand…now the real question is how'd ya two get ta ruttin' each other under ma nose?"

Before either of them could answer, they heard a tiny gasp. They all turned to the un-shut door behind AppleJack. It was Applebloom. The young foal looked up with her large cute eyes to her older brother and the colorful mare. "What'sa goin on in here?" she asked.

They all looked at each other, frantically thinking of an excuse they could use.

"Uh…We'll, your big brother here is kinda sick!" Rainbow Dash started, "So…I'm here…" she covered herself up more with the hefty blanket, "to help him…like a nurse!"

Applebloom thought for a moment. Then she jumped. "OOH! Ah know! Lemme me help too! I can help him and then maybe- if ah'm good enough, ah'll get ma cutie mark!"

"NO!" They all said in unison. Applebloom retreated a few steps back in fear.

"Look sugarcube, ah'm sorry, but this here is big pony stuff only."

"But ah am a big pony!"

"Applebloom." Big Macintosh calmly pronounced, "Listen ta' yer big sis there n' getton outta here."

Applebloom lowered her head down in depression as she slowly exited the room. "Ah never understand why ya'll never explain nuthin…"

Big Macintosh gave a small chuckle as Applebloom left, "Ya should scat on outta her too AppleJack. Rainbow Dash n ah are gonna go at round two real soon!"

AppleJack gave a confused look. "Round two? Whaddya mean round t-" Her green eyes widened.

"UGH! You really are sick Big Macintosh!"


End file.
